Question: Let $x,$ $y,$ $z$ be nonzero real numbers such that $x + y + z = 0,$ and $xy + xz + yz \neq 0.$  Find all possible values of
\[\frac{x^5 + y^5 + z^5}{xyz (xy + xz + yz)}.\]Enter all possible values, separated by commas.
Substituting $z = -x - y,$ we get
\[\frac{x^5 + y^5 - (x + y)^5}{xy(-x - y)(xy - x(x + y) - y(x + y))}.\]Expanding the numerator and denominator, we get
\begin{align*}
-\frac{5x^4 y + 10x^3 y^2 + 10x^2 y^3 + 5xy^4}{xy(x + y)(x^2 + xy + y^2)} &= -\frac{5xy (x^3 + 2x^2 y + 2xy^2 + y^3)}{xy(x + y)(x^2 + xy + y^2)} \\
&= -\frac{5 (x^3 + 2x^2 y + 2xy^2 + y^3)}{(x + y)(x^2 + xy + y^2)} \\
&= -\frac{5 (x + y)(x^2 + xy + y^2)}{(x + y)(x^2 + xy + y^2)} \\
&= -5.
\end{align*}Hence, the only possible value of the expression is $\boxed{-5}.$